A Nightmare Come True?
by KawaiiGameFreak
Summary: Hard to believe a simple exploding hotel could cause so much trouble,well it did!Part 2 of The Wish Series!COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

KawaiiGameFreak: Before we begin, I'd like to mention some things. First off, this is now a drama/romance, not humor/romance; there will still be some humor, but mostly drama/romance. Second, the rating may be boosted up to T,** maybe**, for now the rating is still k+. Thirdly…enjoy the fic. (to any new readers, I suggest you read "A Wish Come True?" before you read this)

Chapter 1:Up in Flames

LAURA'S POV

Sometimes, things happen that you can't change or control. Sometimes, things go from good to bad in a flash…all because of a star wish. I made a star wish, about a year ago, for the Smashers to come to my world. My wish came true.There was laughter, romance, it was almost perfect. I'd fallen in love with one of the Smashers, my current boyfriend YL, but I still feel for another, Mewtwo, who my current boyfriend hates with every fiber in his body. He'd just taken me outside, away from the New Years party taking place inside the Mount Pay-a-Ton hotel and we were counting down the final seconds before midnight, and the new year. "10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!" We yelled to the sky. All of a sudden, as we embraced…KA-BOOM!

I looked back. The entire hotel had just burst into flames! Rubble and debris from the blast was littered all over the parking lot. The fireworks that were set up just outside the hotel went off, piercing the pitch black sky with color. Cars on the overpass and in the 4-way intersection stopped in their tracks to watch the disaster unfolding. I was in complete disbelief. "Who in their right mind would want to blow up the Mount Pay-a-Ton?" In a matter of seconds, Zelda appeared outside with everyone who was at the party beside her. They all had the same look in their eyes; fear. Most of them had a few burns and scrapes, but were otherwise unharmed.

"Did everyone get out?" She called. I looked at the crowd of people in front of me. All the smashers, my friends, and all the other people at the party were huddling together out of dread and cold. They all nodded nervously. Then…it hit me. Someone was missing. Mewtwo was still inside. The police had just shown up and put up barricades to keep people out, but I ran right passed them. I heard YL call out to me.

"ARE YOU OFF YOUR NUT? IF YOU GO IN THERE, YOU'LL GET KILLED!"

"It's worth it." I replied quietly back to him. As I ran in, I briefly turned around to see YL trying to get past the cops.

"You gotta let me by! My girlfriend's in there! I gotta save her!" Not caring about my safety, I ran into the flames. I knew he was on the roof, so that's were I should look. The heat was unbearable; embers whipped my hair and clothing as I raced up the stairs, crying out his name. Pieces of stairway collapsed soon after stepping on them. I made it to the top floor. I saw him. He was unconscious, flames burning his skin, bruises, covered his arms and legs. I looked up at the large hole in the ceiling, figuring he fell through the roof when the blast hit. I raced to his side, but a beam from above me fell and blocked my path.

"BEEP it." I muttered. I tried to push the beam out of my way, but it wouldn't budge. I knew I wasn't very strong, but I had to try. Then I noticed that the beam was propped up against what was left of a wall, and there was a space between the board and the floor just large enough for me to fit. I got on my hands and knees and crawled under. The wood scraped against my back and flames charred my skin, but I had to do it. I'd finally reached him. I pulled his body over my shoulders, being gentle not to hurt him, and tried to drag him out. But I couldn't. I struggled to move, but I felt so weak, so powerless. I closed my eyes. "GET US OUTTA HERE!" I screamed, somehow hoping someone would hear me. Suddenly, I felt a strange feeling come over me, a bizarre, powerful feeling. I opened my eyes.

YL'S POV

"This is not good." I muttered, panic stricken. "This shouldn't have happened, she shouldn't be in there, my plan's completely backfired!"

"What plan?" My 'brother', Link, questioned in a demanding tone, "What plan, tell me, now!" Out of the blue, a white light appeared in the entrance to the now destroyed hotel. As the light faded, I saw two figures, one carrying the other on its back. As they approached, whispers traveled through the crowd, and the figures turned out to be Laura carrying Mewtwo on her back.Most of her skin resembled charcoal and blood stained her shirt. She collapsed out of exhaustion onto the cold pavement just as the ambulance and fire department arrived. I ran up to her.

"It's ok," I spoke, tears coming from my eyes, "you're gonna be ok, I promise." She could barely breathe. She looked up at me, her soft blue eyes piercing my guilt tormented soul.

"S...sa…ve…hi...him…pl...pl...please." She hoarsely muttered before closing her eyes and drifting into unconsciousness.

HOURS LATER

LAURA'S POV

"Where am I?" I thought. "What happened? Is Mewtwo ok?" I struggled to open my eyes. I was on a hospital bed hooked up to life support. Tubes were stuck in both my wrists that lead to sacks filled with some kind of medical fluid. Bandages covered my charcoal colored body. Everyone was huddled around me saying things like "It's a miracle she survived." and "Why'd she do that?" I guess I was lucky that the hospital was just across the intersection from the hotel. Then it hit me…why did the hotel blow up in the first place? I turned my eyes to see YL, almost in tears, just happy to see me alive.

"Oh thank Din you're alive! What were you thinking? Forget it; I'm just happy to see you're alright."

"Th…anks." Soon a doctor came in and shooed everyone away so I could get some rest. He was about to leave the room. "Wa...wa...wait. Is…h...he, ok?"

"You mean your friend? He'll be up and walking again in about a week. You, on the other hand, will need to stay for at least three and a half weeks if you want all those burns to heal. It's a good thing he wasn't in there any longer then he was, otherwise he might not be here." He pointed to the other side of the room. Mewtwo was sleeping peacefully as a heart monitor showed a steady _beep…beep…beep_. It took a few moments for everything to sink in. I just did something I never thought possible, under any circumstances. "You saved his life."

KawaiiGameFreak: …I warned you this was going to get dramatic. The true plot will start to unfold and secrets about our Smasher friends will be reviled. Ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2

KawaiiGameFreak: Thanks for everyone who reviewed so far and…ENJOY!

Chapter 2:Revieled

LAURA'S POV

It had already been a full week since New Years and I was starting to feel a lot better. My skin was returning to its normal pale color and the scars on my back were beginning to heal. My parents visited my room every day at lunch to see how I was doing; same with YL. It was as though he felt guilty for what happened. There wasn't much to do. The TV hardly got decent channels, the food was the worst and my parents refused to bring my CD player and DS; because they said it would give me a headache. So I spent most of my free time in the play room with the younger kids. They constantly asked if I'm a super hero, because I saved someone's life. I tell them no, but I can't help but wonder. The doctors run weird tests on me, to see if I have 'special properties' as they worded it. I'd just gotten back to my room from a MRI and was staring at the ceiling, bored. "Are you awake?" No response. "Hello? Are you awake?"

"…no."

"Then how are you talking to me?"

"I'm subconsciously responding to your inquiry."

"…I don't even know what means, but I know you're awake."

"Fine, I'm awake, what is it?"

"I was just wondering…what do you think happened?"

"Pardon?"

"At the hotel, who do you think tried to blow it up?"

"I'd have a few guesses, but my memory is still foggy from being in a coma for the past week." He paused. "So, what'd they do to you?"

"Oh nothing, ran some tests, took some blood samples, the usual I think…you?"

"How am I supposed to know? I WAS IN A COMA!" Suddenly a few doctors rushed in with needles and a straight jacket.

"Is everything alright in here?"

"Yes."

"Very good then." And they just walked off.

"Well that was weird…" This was the second time today that Mewtwo had lost his temper and doctors came rushing in. I don't think the people here are used to the fact that one of their patients is a slightly insane creature from God knows where. Though it was kind of fun messing with them.

"Do all people on this planet fear me?"

"…" I wasn't sure how to answer. "No, not everyone…"

"But most..." Mewtwo cut in. "…because of these movies and games you told me about." He paused for what felt like eternity and looked straight into my eyes. It was funny when he did that. "Then…why don't you?"

"…because I know better."

LATER THAT NIGHT

The entire building was asleep. Except for the occasional heart monitor or artificial breathing machine (or what ever you call those things) not a sound could be heard. I could never sleep anywhere besides my own bed, no matter how tired I was, this was one of those times. It was kind of a good thing to, because at about five minutes past twelve I heard a small group of doctors talking outside my room in hushed voices. I could hear very clearly and picked up every word.

"It's a good thing we ran some tests _before_ that thing woke up, it's completely crazy." One doctor exclaimed.

"The girl's just as bad." A second one chuckled. "Speaking of the girl, what's the analysis from those tests?"

"According to these," The third doctor began, "the girl's DNA is slightly altered." Did they just say my genes were screwed up? "No human alive could have survived in that kind of heat."

"Not even if they were in peak physical condition and this girl is clearly not."

"Wadaya mean 'not in peak physical condition'?" I thought. I'll admit I'm a bit on the chubby side, but I've done things most people can't. One time, Crazy Hand(one of my karate teachers) made the whole class run around the gym we train at 10 times, stopped us, made us to 20 sit ups, made us run 10 laps the other way, stopped us and made us do 20 push ups. Even the brown belts were sweating bullets! Not to mention running laps while being dragged along by the gym teacher, and she can run 50 fricken miles an hour!

"Her healing rate is also greatly beyond any I've ever seen. Normally it would take a month for those scars to heal but their healing in mere days!"

"Dude! She's super human!" The fourth doctor, who had been quiet the whole time, shouted. He was obviously younger then his colleagues. "Maybe she's like, Wonder Women, only less hot."

"Aron," The first doctor snapped, "you know better to make false statements about our patients, now, we should make one last round and turn in for the night, agreed?"

"Agreed." As they walked off, I thought about all the things I just heard. In plain English, I _was_ super human. I was confused. I was kind of freaking, freaking like "Omg what the BEEP's going on?" and freaking like "Omg I have super powers, I'm so cool.". But then it snapped into my mind, they mentioned they did some tests on Mewtwo while he was in a coma for the past week. That got me worried. If he found out, it would be like Pokemon the First Movie all over again. All these thoughts clouded my mind as I slowly floated away and fell asleep.

MEWTWO'S POV

I'd heard every word. It was hard to believe, and not just what they said about Laura. It sounded like they ran some tests on me to, a fact I loathed greatly. I'd gone in full circle; being used as a lab rat, becoming free, being controlled and back to a lab rat once again. If my power wasn't diminished I get out of here and… "Control your rage," I thought, "it's got you in more trouble then necessary." I turned my head and saw Laura, sound asleep while the moonlight from the window coated her body in a radiant glow. So many questions found their way into my mind. "Why did she try to save me?", "How exactly _did_ she save me?", "Was someone trying to kill me, and if so, who?". No one I knew held a grudge against me, and then, it hit me. One person _did _have a grudge against me, for more reason then one, Young Link.

KawaiiGameFreak: Sorry that was a bit dull, but it was necessary. The next two chapters will be a bit more dramatic. These chapters are going to be a bit long but also a bit…

Mewtwo: USE THE PHRASE "A BIT" ONE MORE TIME AND I'LL…

KawaiiGameFreak: Say what you like, I know you luv me. Ja ne everyone, and drive safely.


	3. Chapter 3

KawaiiGameFreak: Sorry for the wait. I've got so much work to do I can't even play the games I got for Christmas. I might get this finished by June if I'm lucky. Enjoy!

Chapter 3:Confrontation

YL'S POV

It's all my fault. I'm the reason she nearly died. I'm the reason so many people were hurt. I don't know what I was thinking at the time, my thoughts were consumed by hatred and jealousy. I'm supposed to be the good guy, the one who _prevents_ things like this from happening, not starts them. Danm it! What will happen when everyone finds out it was me? I'll probably be kicked out of the tournament for life; my brother's going to kill me, but what about her? What will she say? She'll more then likely hate me. What are you thinking? Of course she'll hate you! You nearly got her killed! I slowly opened the door to her room. She strained to see me. "Hey," She called quietly, "what's up?" She smiled. I loved it when she smiled. Laura was one of the most beautiful girls I'd ever seem. Her thick brown hair, shimmering blue eyes, and her smile; I'll admit she's more 'big boned' then other girls her age, but I tried to look past that.

"Hi, h-how are y-ya?" Guilt was strangling me from the inside out.

"Anything new happening back home?"

"Nope, just the usual stuff. Everyone's worried about you though."

"Really?" I wasn't sure about _everyone_, but I sure was. I talked to her for an hour or so before the doctor shooed me out. I hated when they did that. I silently left the room but lingered by the door.

"How are you doing today, Laura?" I heard the doctor ask.

"Bored."

"Would you like to head out to the play room? The younger children really love seeing you."

"Kk, why not." I hid behind the door as the doctor pushed Laura out in a wheel chair, all while she kept insisting that she could walk fine and the doctor insisting she couldn't. Soon as they were gone I peered into the room. It was a typical hospital room; white everything, a TV that never worked, a curtain cutting the room in two. Then I noticed something. The curtain was pulled back, revealing an empty bed.

MEWTWO'S POV

I had to get away from that room. Hospitals are not my cup of tea. They remind me far too much of the lab I was created in, and the doctors just make it worse.As I walked back to my room after streaching my legs, I noticed Young Link by the door."What are you doing here?" He yelped back in surprise, then regained his composure and sent me a death glare.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. What do you want, freak?"

"Answers. I know you did it. I know you planted a timer bomb inside the Mount Pay-a-ton. Do you realize that innocent people could have died because of your actions? Why did you do it, tell me." No response came. I grabbed the cuff of his shirt and held it an inch from my face. "TELL ME, NOW!" We matched glares. "Stubborn little brat." I threw him against the wall. He fell to his knees, but quickly stood up.

"What was that for?"

"Tell me why you did it or I'll put you through that wall." I didn't bother waiting for a response; he obviously was not going to crack. I quickly scanned the contours of the brat's mind, though there wasn't much to search through. Instantly, the answer was found; one word, jealousy. I was quite surprised. Jealousy? Why would the brat be jealous of me? I have nothing he wishes to have.

"I never even did it." I smirked.

"Brat, you are the worst liar I've ever heard." I quickly formed a shadow ball in my hand and pitched it at him. Unfortunately he ducked. The ball sailed through the wall and out into the air.

"Watch your aim, freak, you could've hit someone!"

"That _was_ the intention."

"What is your problem?'

"I'm looking at it."

"…Wait a minute," The brat sneered, "Hold the phone," His grin spread from ear to ear, "I get it now…you're jealous!"

"What?" Me? Jealous? Has he popped his lid? I have no desire for his Earthly possessions, money does not please me. What could he be talking about?

"Don't even think about denying it, freak, I know you like Laura, so you better back off! She's mine, ok."

"Look at yourself, talking about her like she's your property instead of a human being."

"And you better get off my property before I call the cops. Oh, and by the way, before you get any ideas about Laura liking you back, don't. She only pretends to care about you because she pities you." For a brief moment, everything stopped. What if the brat was right? What if she _did_ only pity me, and not truly care about me? "I mean, think about it, you're a freak of nature, with no chance on this planet or any other for that matter of getting a girlfriend, you're completely insane, and the list goes on and on." He was really starting to get on my nerves. "She even told me herself she hates your guts, so just give it up."

"Lair."

"Obviously you don't see the flaw in your little fantasy. Well let me point it out for you; she's a human girl, and you're a God-knows-what freak!"

"Well what about yourself? You're not human either."

"Well…I'm a lot closer to human then you."

"Now you're just making up excuses."

"You wanna settle this? Fine! You, me, outside, now…winner take all." I considered this for a brief moment. I'll admit the brat was skilled with a sword, but my mental abilities would surely surpass his. We'd fought many times before, but this was more then just a fight for mere money, this was more then just a battle for a title, this was a fight for a much larger prize. I had no choice.

"Deal."

KawaiiGameFreak:Sorry if this was rushed, but I've had so much work to do I haven't had time to work on this fic. Also, as of February fourth, "A Wish Come True?" will be one year old. Ja ne, and happy Wish Day!


	4. Chapter 4

KawaiiGameFreak: Nearing the end of the fic folks. This is my first attempt at a battle scene so be nice. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: The End of it All

MEWTWO'S POV

I teleported the brat (Young Link) and I outside to the hospital parking lot. It was the middle of the day, but no sun was in the sky. Dark clouds covered everything as snow fell quietly around us. The lot itself was empty, along with surrounding streets. It was as if the world had stopped. We were on either end of the lot glaring angrily at one another. I still wasn't sure why I had agreed to this clash; maybe it was because my rage usually acts before my mind does. That was one of the lesser qualities I had. I've done horrible things because of my rage, and I had a feeling this was going to be one of those times.

YL'S POV

I hated him. I hated that freak of nature with every fiber in my body. Din knows why I hated him before we came here, I just did. And now he's trying to take away the best thing that's happened throughout this whole misadventure, I won't let him take her away from me. I readied my sword for battle. "Ya know, you were quite a worthy opponent, freak…" He smirked, I smirked back. "…too bad I'll have to kill you." I ran at him yelling a vicious war cry. Skillful as I was, the freak dogged it and countered with a shadow ball, nearly hitting me in the shoulder. I ran at him yet again, but this time he vanished into thin air. "Where'd you go freak? Too chicken to face me head on?" He was a coward. Attacking from the shadows, not daring to be seen. He may call it skillful, I call it cowardly. "Show yourself!"

MEWTWO'S POV

I obeyed his command and came out of hiding, swiftly kicking him in the face. "Dare call me a coward!"

"I dare." He was stubborn. The odds were turned against him, but the brat still keeps attacking, disgraceful. I rapidly dogged his sword and countered with my tail to his knees, knocking him over. Yet he got back up and kept coming. He was more of an annoying mosquito then an actual opponent; no matter how hard you hit it, it still comes back to suck your blood. "Why do you insist on fighting me?"

"Giving up?"

"Never!" I sent a shower of shadow balls at him, only one hit. The brat went flying and landed in a large hill of snow. He was still. I had won. Or so I thought. Not a second had I assumed victory did he leap from the pile, drenched in sweat, sword ready, charging at me. "You really are stupid, aren't you?" I stood still, waiting for him to attack. He charged at me, ready to send his sword out my spine, but I wasn't going to let that happen.

"Why aren't you moving freak?" I simply replied:

"Because I'm not a coward." Anyone else in my position would have run away by now, I almost wanted to, but then I remembered who I was fighting for. He was so close now; I could see the fear in his eyes. His sword was pointed at my head. It was about to strike and surely kill me, but it didn't. I calmly grabbed the flat sides of the sword before impact. I could tell the brat was perplexed by my move, but it was not readable from his face. His face was quite calm, as if he had every move planned out in his mind.

The battle had frozen. Neither of us made a single move, we were waiting for the other. I was bold enough to make a move. At the time, it was bold, looking back, it was unintelligent. I ripped the sword from the brats clutches and tossed it aside, just as he pulled a hidden weapon, a dagger, from his belt and slashed it across my chest. I fell back in pain. The wound was deep, I could tell by the amount of blood seeping from it.

"What's the matter, freak? Aren't you gonna fight?" He kicked me and I was sent flying, increasing the already extreme amount of pain I was in. I was probably going to die out here in the cold. I closed my eyes, and prayed for Mew to help me.

LAURA'S POV

"What's going on?" Everyone in the play room was crowded around the window overlooking the parking lot. For the past half hour, everyone was crowded around the window, I'd just never noticed till now. I was off in my own little world, making random objects out of Legos.

"Look!" One of the kids cried, "It's just like Super Smash Brothers!" I ran over to the window to see what they were talking about. I instantly regretted it. Out on the parking lot, was what looked like the near end of a battle. Mewtwo was doubled over in pain, a pool of his own blood surrounding him. YL was on the other end, looking ready to launch a final attack, his sword charging up power and glowing a fierce yellow.

"Oh no…" Tears were in my eyes. Why were they fighting like this? I know they hate each other, but nothing like this has happened. Then it hit me. They were fighting for me. They were willing to kill each other for me. "What have I done?" It's all my fault. If I hadn't wished for them to come here, none of this would have happened. And now Mewtwo's going to die because of me. "No." I whipped away the tears. I have to save him. I started all this, I have to end it. I ran out of the room and down the stairs. I had no idea how I was going to save him, I just had to. I ran out the door and onto the lot, just as YL was charging at Mewtwo. I was hopping that if I ran out there, YL would stop in fear for my safety. If not, I was a goner. I ran between them and held my arms wide, hoping for a miracle. "STOP!"

MEWTWO'S POV

I painfully tried to open my eyes. I could have sworn I heard Laura's voice. When I finally saw what was going on, I nearly had a heart attack. She had stepped between the brat and I before he hit, but that wasn't the strangest part. She had stopped the brat from attacking, by using a shield. I couldn't believe it. A bright purple shield, similar to my own, was surrounding her. It was impossible, but it was happening right before my eyes. Normal humans could not create shields, then again, Laura is not what most people would call normal. After a moment, the shield faded and both Laura and the brat collapsed. "What the hell was that?" The brat exclaimed.

"Get a doctor."

"What?"

"Get a BEEPING doctor, NOW!" The brat ran inside. She looked over at me, her eyes full of worry. "Don't worry, you'll be ok, I promise."

"Thank you." I stuttered, before fading into blissful unconsciousness.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

I awoke some time later. I was back in the danmed hospital bed. The gash on my chest was stitched up and covered in bandages. It's a miracle I survived. "Please be ok, please be ok, please be ok…" I looked to my left. Laura was there, holding my hand and praying for my safety. She looked up at me and nearly burst out in tears. "Oh thank God you're alive!" She wrapped her arms around me, being gentle. "I almost thought you were…"

"Shh, I'm alright thanks to you."

"You owe me," She chuckled through tears, "I saved your life twice now." It was funny. She forgets everything else, but if someone owes her something she'll never get off their case. I looked out the window. Moonlight seeped through the curtain as the wind made it dance. It was at least 12 o'clock in the afternoon when all this happened. I glanced at the clock on the wall. It read 12PM. Had she been with me all this time?

"I'll pay you back with interest, how does that sound?"

"Sounds great, sounds…zzzzzzzzzzzzz." She'd fallen asleep in my arms. I couldn't help wonder about how she saved me, and why. Maybe she knew what she was doing. But why would she risk so much for me? I don't understand, she even told me herself she doesn't love me. But I remembered something she did say a few months back.

FLASHBACK

"_You're a pretty nice guy, in fact, if I wasn't…never mind."_

END FLASHBACK

Maybe she did, and she was just too embarrassed to admit it. The thought of reading her mind and finding out was tempting, but I chose against it. She enjoyed privacy and I didn't want to invade. But I wanted to know. I glanced down at her. For someone so care free, she did worry about me far too much.

"Don't worry my angel," I whispered, "I'll be ok, I promise."

KawaiiGameFreak: That was weird; a touching moment wrapped in a fight scene. One chapter left, so enjoy while you can. Also, if you want an explanation as to how I did that, you're gonna have to wait quite a while, but everything will make perfect sense, eventually. Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

KawaiiGameFreak: This is the last chapter of the fic. Warning: Have a box of tissues handy. Enjoy!

Chapter 5:Angels' Tears

LAURA'S POV

"Open up, please."

"NO! Go away!"

"But I just…"

"GO AWAY!"

"But…"

"GO AWAY!" This day sucked. Mewtwo was released from the hospital this morning. Sounds good right? Not. Let me explain.

FLASHBACK

I was scared. They'd just wheeled Mewtwo into the operating room. I waited outside the door, hoping he'd be ok. I looked painfully at the clock. 12:45. After about ten minutes, YL shyly came around the corner. I wanted answers, now. "Hi…"

"What the hell were you doing?"

"I…"

"Shut up and let me talk! Why were you fighting? You could've killed him!"

"That was the intention." He muttered under his breath.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing…"

"Don't lie to me! Answer my question!" YL looked nervous. His eyes darted around the hall, at the clock, everywhere but my eyes.

"I…I…I…"

"Spit it out!"

"I can't!"

"What do you mean you can't? Tell me!" I was growing more impatient by the second.

"…I hate him."

"So? That's no reason to try and kill someone!"

"Why are you defending that…freak?" He spat out the last word. That was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"He is not a freak!" I bellowed, unaware of the volume of my voice.

"…you're right," YL slurred, a grin spreading over his face, "he's not the freak…YOU ARE!" He walked off. I couldn't believe it. After everything that happened, everything we've done, how could he just walk away? I fell to my knees, tears flowing from my face. Everything felt cold, my head hurt, I felt sick. This is what if feels like to be heartbroken.

END FLASHBACK

When we went home the next day, I was given a hero's welcome. Normally I would have eaten that kind of praise up with a sliver spoon, 'normally' being the key word. I just walked to my room, locked the door and stuck my Evenessence CD in my player. I always listen to Evenessence when I'm depressed. I blew the dust away and maxed the volume.

MEWTWO'S POV

I could tell she was upset. I wanted to help, but she wouldn't open the door. "Tell me what's wrong, please."

"NO! Just go away! I don't wanna talk! Leave me alone." Then I tried something that was sure to get her to talk.

"Ok, I'll leave." Before I could take a step forward, the door slowly creaked open.

"Ok, fine, come in." Reverse psychology, works every time. I walked into the room and sat beside her. She turned off her headphones and put them away. No lights were on and the blinds were down. She almost never had the lights on anyway.

"Now, tell me what's wrong."

LAURA'S POV

I looked into his eyes, my face stained with tears. His presence was so comforting, so soothing, I was almost spellbound. "He left me." I muttered coldly. More tears forced their way out.

"I'm sorry, I didn't…"

"It's ok, it's not your fault, it was no one's fault, it just…happened."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. He just called me a freak and walked off." I could see rage building behind the reassuring look on his face.

"How could he do such a thing? You're not a freak."

"Yes I am." We were both surprised by my words. "I mean, how could you explain what happened during the fight, or at the hotel? Maybe I'm not even human. Maybe I just _look_ like a person, but I'm really an alien from another world somehow sent here at birth and adopted by this family."

"…that's quite a theory."

"What's yours?" I was half joking. He was to.

"Hmmmm, maybe you were…bitten by a radioactive spider…or dropped in a vat of toxic waste…or maybe your parents are secretly super heroes and you inherited their powers…or…" At this point I was laughing my head off. In all the time I'd spent with Mewtwo, he'd almost never said anything remotely humorous, now he was making a very serious situation funny just to cheer me up. I felt like I'd done the impossible. "Felling better?"

"Much, thank you." It was quiet. Not an awkward silence, but a relaxing silence, one that released all the day's tension. It was only then did I realize he had his arm around my shoulder the whole time. My face reddened. I knew he liked me, I kinda did to, but I was scared. I kept thinking, "Three magic words, that's all you gotta say, three magic words…", but I couldn't. The words were trapped in my throat, snared by my fear of embarrassment. It was so stupid! The only reason people worry about telling the people they love the three magic words is that they don't know if the other person feels the same way. I _know_ he feels the same way! "It's the perfect time, the perfect place, so why aren't you saying what you want to say?" Thoughts like this jumbled my mind and clouded my scenes. I had to tell him now; I may never get another chance. I was about to say those words when he cut me off.

"I have to go." He stood up and headed for the door. I could tell he thought the silence was uncomfortable. "Get some sleep, you'll feel better in the morning." For one reason or another, I highly doubted that.

MEWTWO'S POV

I didn't want to leave, but I felt anxiety from her, most likely caused by my presence. It was late in the night. The full moon rose above the clouds and stars, shining the only light visible in the sea darkness. I preferred the moon to the sun. You could look straight at the moon and not become blind, its shape is always changing, it shrouds those who wish to be hidden, like myself. The moon was so much like myself. It merely lives in the shadow of the sun, and I live in the shadow of everything. "Here I go again." I thought, "off on yet another rant about how I'm a shadow, an outcast, whatever. Link was right, I do go off on mood swings." Before I could think anything else, I heard an excited shout from downstairs.

"FINALLY! Good bye DRL's, hello Airwings!" That could only mean one thing. The portal was open. I teleported to the game room to find everyone crowded around Fox and Falco, who were behind the TV with every piece of hardware imaginable.

"Just in time," Link was about to burst with joy, "in about ten minutes, we'll all be going home!" My expression was unchanged. "What the matter? Aren't ya…oh, sorry, I kinda forgot…" How could he forget? He was the one who tried to find out if Laura had feelings for me in the first place. "You can stay here if you want, but I wouldn't if I were you." I was just thinking the same thing. Her heart was already broken, there'd be nothing left of it if I went away. Then it hit me. _I_ am the reason she's miserable. I'm the reason she's locked in her room crying her eyes out. If I hadn't tried to get her to love me, the brat wouldn't have become jealous and none of this would've happened. I'm the reason she nearly died. It's all my fault. I had to leave; it would be better that way.

10 MINUTES LATER

LAURA'S POV

I couldn't sleep. I'd spent the past few minutes staring at my ceiling, just thinking. Well…I was too tired to _really_ think, but still. "Why did Mewtwo seem on edge?", "Why did he leave so suddenly?", "Did he _want_ to leave?". I highly doubted he _wanted_ to leave, but the more I thought about it, the more it made sense why. I nearly got him killed, **twice**. I'd caused him so much pain and suffering, I figured that anyone in his shoes would want to get away from me. If I hadn't liked him, then YL wouldn't have gotten jealous and none of this would've happened. I pulled up the blind. The sky was dark. Rain, hail and lightning pelted down as thunder bellowed a mighty roar. As for the sky itself, it was coated in a blanket of stars, gloomy and dim stars, but stars none the less. "Oh great," I yawned, "the portal's open." As soon as I closed my eyes, they shot open. "THE PORTAL'S OPEN?" I quickly grabbed by robe and raced downstairs, hoping I wasn't too late. I yanked open the door to the game room and saw what the Smasher's were waiting for, for a year, the portal. It was about 3 times the size of the TV and twice as wide, a bright swirl of colors, the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. Then I realized, Mewtwo was standing in front of the portal, alone. He was the only one left. Everyone else had already gone, without saying good bye. He was about to join them. "Wait!" I cried, "Don't go, please!"

MEWTWO'S POV

I turned around. She ran into my arms, tears streaming down her face, begging me not to leave. "Please, I don't want you to leave, please don't go!" I was ripped in two. I'd caused her so much pain, and yet she wants me to stay. I was going to hate myself, whatever decision I made. I wanted to stay with her, but home was so close. I was confused. I wanted her to be happy, and right now she wanted nothing more then for me to be with her, but if I stay, I might hurt her again, I'd never want to hurt her. "I'm sorry my angel," I thought, "I'm sorry, for everything."

LAURA'S POV

I was scared. I knew he wanted to go home, but I wanted him to stay. I looked up at him. He was crying. Faint shimmers of tears stained his face as we held each other close. I'd always thought that men couldn't cry, that they were too strong and proud to show weakness, but here was the most powerful creature in all his world, crying, for me. He slowly pulled away and looked into my eyes, as if to say "I'm sorry.", but what was he sorry for? He never did anything wrong. He walked towards the beautiful light, but stopped for a second and looked back at me. I knew he couldn't hear me, but this was the last chance I'd ever get. "I love you." I whispered, choking on my tears, as he walked away, and the light vanished.

Gone. Everyone was gone. I'd never felt so alone. The room was pitch black, the darkness trying to comfort me. It wasn't working. I felt so weak, I fell to my knees. "No, they can't be…" I collapsed into my red beanbag and cried. That's all I did, that's all I _could_ do, cry. I cried until my eyes were too tired to make anymore tears, and drooped shut.

KawaiiGameFreak:…holy, that (sniff) was the saddest thing I've ever written. I was even crying as I typed this. Sorry if that was too depressing for anyone, Ja ne.


	6. Epilogue

KawaiiGameFreak: Didn't think I was gonna end like _that_, did ya? I added a little epilogue to say a few more things...and guess what? You'll finally get to find out something I mentioned back in chapter 10 of "A Wish Come True?"! Enjoy!

Epilogue: Renewed Hope

LAURA'S POV

I slowly awoke. I was still in my red bean bag in front of the TV. When I woke up, I was hoping that no time had passed, that everyone leaving was just a dream. I glanced at my Animal Crossing calendar on the wall. January 11th, 2006. "Danm." I muttered. I felt so cold. "No duh I'm cold," I thought, "the window's open". It must have been left open all night. I gazed out the window. The sky was blank; no sun, no moon or stars, no clouds, just blank and gloomy, like me. Tears stained the floor and the beanbag, as well as my face. I groggily got up and stood there for a second. "Gone." I thought, my mind still in wake up mode, "Everyone's gone, I'm alone." I was bizarre. A mere ten days ago I was having the time of my life; partying with friends, dancing with YL… "YL…" The very thought of his name brought anger to me. It reminded me of all the pain I'd been through in the past ten days, all the suffering he'd caused. I banished his name from my mind, hopefully forever. Then I thought about Mewtwo. I was still confused about his leaving. I thought he liked, maybe even loved me, but then why'd he leave? I tried to think, but my head wouldn't work. All I knew was that I might never see him again, I might never get the chance to tell him how I really feel. I could've, I should've, but I didn't. "I'm such a BEEPING coward!" I slammed my fist into the hardwood floor. That made me remember something. While everyone else went to St.John's to go shopping in July, Mewtwo stayed behind to work on what he called a 'personal project'. After he couldn't get it to work, he slammed his fist into my friend's game case and…she wasn't exactly happy. But all that was beside the point. He never _did_ tell us what exactly what the project was about, or who it was for. I wondered about it for about five minutes, until I noticed something on the desk. It was my CD player, and a note. The note read:

"Dear Laura,

I'm sorry I have to leave, but I must. I know you may not understand why, but you will eventually. If you want me to come back I will, I promise. For now, I've left a memory. It's in the CD player. I know I'm not the best but I did it for you. I will always remember you, and I hope you remember me to. May our paths cross again soon. Sincerely,

Your not so secret admirer

P.S:I love you(but you already knew that)"

I held the note in my shaking hands. I was happy and sad and confused all at the same time. I was happy because he finally told me how he feels(but like he said, I already knew that), I was sad that he wouldn't tell me why he left, and I was confused as to what he was talking about when he said, "I know I'm not the best but I did it for you.". I decided to find out. I put down the note and placed my headphones over my ears. I hummed the first few seconds and recognized it was the song "True Colors", and that it was the only track on the CD. "Why would he put just one track…" My train of thought was cut off when the lyrics came in.

You with the sad eyes  
Don't be discouraged  
Oh I realize  
It's hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it  
And the darkness, inside you  
Makes you feel so small

But I see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow

I almost fell over from shock. The voice on the CD wasn't the artist's voice, it was Mewtwo's. I couldn't believe it. _This_ was the 'personal project' he was working on; a song, for me. No wonder he didn't want anyone to know. I listened, not daring to breathe and miss a second of his voice.

Show me a smile then,  
Don't be unhappy, can't remember  
When I last saw you laughing  
If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
Just call me up  
Because you know I'll be there

And I'll see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow

I'll admit, he had what I'd call, "A voice only a mother would love", and most of the notes were out of key, but it was still beautiful. He knew how much I loved music, and this song, but I never imagined he'd do anything like this.

Such sad eyes  
Take courage now  
Realize

When this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
Just call me up  
Because you know I'll be there

And I'll see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors, true colors

I've seen guys do stupid things in the name of love. Send mushy cards, dance, sing, and if guys could they'd probably fly just to impress a girl. Mewtwo's done three outta four. He must truly love me.

Areshining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid, just them show  
Your true colors, true colors  
True colors are beautiful, beautiful

Like a rainbow

As the song faded, I began to think about why he did this. He saw something in me that I didn't even see, my 'true colors'. I put the CD player down and just stood there, in awe of everything. Then, as if on queue, sunlight began to pour through the open window, warming the room and myself. As much as I preferred the moon to the sun, I'd gladly take the sun's warmth over the moon's coldness any day. There were still so many mysteries left unsolved; like why he left even though he loves me, and if he's ever coming back. He said if I wanted him to come back, he would. "…He'll come back." I hope, I pray…I wish.

Audience:(claps wildly and gives standing ovation)

KawaiiGameFreak:Thank you, thank you, you're all too kind. Well ladies and gents, that's the end of Part 2 of the, "Wish Series", as I call it. A bit of bad news to end off; this fic is now on hiatus and will not resume for 1 year, this being so I can work on my other fics that are currently on hiatus. To tell you about the third and final fic in the series (currently known as "The Awakening"), it will explain some major loopholes in the plot and…THE HUMOR WILL RETURN! That's right, the series will return back to the original genre, humor/romance. I can't tell you much, but it involves drunk driving, a street party and the nuts you see on Hockey Night in Canada (the ones with the face paint, wigs, etc.). I already thanked everyone in the last chapter of "A Wish Come True?" so I have nothing more to say except…well…nothing actually. Sayonara!


End file.
